


I Need A Sign

by takemetofantasyland



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Human Sven (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetofantasyland/pseuds/takemetofantasyland
Summary: A lost believer, A non believer, A somewhere in between believer. Each holding on, using hope and the sight of better days ahead to keep them carrying out each day. Three narratives of three young people living in the same small town, the struggle of an estranged sister, a family loss, and personal illness weighing on each of their lives. As each seeks to come life’s obstacles their paths cross and intertwine at the heart, and where life has created a void, they fill in for each other.





	1. Following Your Footseps

His heart pounded against his chest. Normally he would be calm, cool, collected. These days had been different. His breath was shorter, his strides were loftier, his gaze was unfixed.

His work boots crunched on the gravel of the parking lot and suddenly he felt horribly underdressed for the occasion. Families filed out of the chapel, fathers in suits, mothers in long dresses, their children in stuffy outfits. He wrung his hands. His nerves had gotten the better of him and he had missed the service.

Several mothers stood together, chatting while their children hugged their legs, and their gaze fixed on his tall, broad figure. His arms crossed over his chest, he didn’t know how to make himself look any smaller. Every man filing out of the chapel was in slacks and a suit jacket, and here he was in worn jeans, a sweater, and a hoodie. A beanie covered most of his golden locks, and he wanted to pull it over his eyes and hope no one saw him.

His step quickened as he hurried up the delicate path to the chapel doors. It might still count if he sat in there for just a moment, right? Or he might burst into eternal flame. Either was fine with him at this point. Especially after catching gaze of a middle aged women, begging him to pay her attention.

He took a careful step over the threshold of the church and braved several more steps to the last row of pews. His large figure felt awkward as he took a seat and closed his eyes for just a minute. His fingers fidgeted in his lap, unsure what to do.

It was silent, and he just tried to take it in graciously.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_It was a step._

The distinct sound of a heel hitting the floor broke his thoughts. His eyes snapped open, afraid someone else was in the room.

A young woman was bending down in the front row of pews. She collected something and held it in the crook of her arm. She squatted down and picked up a bible and slipped it back into the cubby under the bench.

She straightened back up, and he caught a better glimpse of her. Her frame was petite, and she wore a blouse neatly tucked into a skirt that hung below her knees. Her copper hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and it had just a slight curl to it.

He silently watched her file between each row and straighten it up. He also wondered what his chance was of being able to escape from the chapel without her noticing.

He shifted and the pew creaked beneath him.

_Shit._

He probably shouldn’t curse in a church, even if it was just in his head.

The young woman turned and looked at him. She worked her way down to his row, her lips curled into a smile.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.” She said.

Her voice was so soft and smooth. His heart raced and his brain was sent into a panic.

“I-er- I just was in town.” He managed.

“Oh? Where are you coming in from?” she asked.

“Out of town.” He said quickly.

“Ah. You’re a man of many words, I see.” She smiled.

“I was just going.” He muttered.

“Oh, sorry! Did you enjoy today’s service?” She asked.

“I, uh, actually missed it. Got into town late.” He lied.

“Oh no worries! Take one of these leaflets! People leave them all the time, and I’ve just been tidying up.”

He took the leaflet from her, and tucked it in his coat pocket. “I really should be going.” He pointed to the doors.

“But you just got here. Please let me get you a cup of coffee and a slice of coffee cake! It’ll just take me a second!”

He stood awkwardly as she hurried to what he assumed was the table of refeshments they had in the hall.

Now would have been his chance to run, but something stronger kept his feet planted.

The young woman came back with a plate of refreshments and a cup of coffee. “It’s so nice out this morning, do you want to take a seat outside?”

“Sure, that’s fine.”

He followed her outside, and she looked around for somewhere to take a seat. They decided on the curb just outside the chapel, and the young woman looked at the ground hesitantly. He could tell she didn’t want to dirty her skirt.

Without a second thought he pulled his jacket off and laid it down for her to sit on. She thanked him and sat down. He sat and she handed him a cup of coffee.

“It’s just black, I didn’t know how you take it, but I grabbed a couple sugar packets in case.”

“Black is fine.” He said, taking a sip.

She set the plate of coffee cake and cookie between them, and he broke off a piece of coffee cake.

“This is good.” He smiled.

“You like it?” She asked, her eyes wide.

“Yeah, can’t say I’ve had much coffee cake, but this is good.”

“I-I made that one myself. “ She looked away and her cheeks turned rosy.

Her fingers snuck a piece of a cake on the plate.

“The recipe was my Papa’s favorite.”

“In good taste.”

There was a beat between them.

“I’m Anna, by the way.”

“Kristoff.”

She smiled as he finished his cup of coffee.

“I really should get going. Thank you… for everything.” He smiled as he stood up.

“Of course! I hope our paths cross again some day.”

He gave her a confused look.

“You’re from out of town, but if you’re ever back in town don’t be afraid to say hi.”

“Right.” His cheeks burned, he had forgotten he had said that.

He waved and headed to his truck. Kristoff unlocked the truck and climbed inside. He took a moment to think about it all.

Something knocked on his window, and his head snapped up. Anna was standing outside his car.

He cranked his window down and looked at her.

“You forgot your jacket!” She cried, trying to catch her breath, “I didn’t want you to get cold out there, on your travel out of town.”

He laughed. “Thanks.”

“Thanks for stopping by, Kristoff. Hope to see you soon!” She waved.

He placed the jacket on his front seat, and cranked up the window as he watched her head back to the chapel. As he watched her, he caught her stealing one last look at him. Suddenly, he felt riddled with guilt for telling her he was from out of town. He wasn’t from out of town at all, he just was afraid of getting too attached to one person or place.

It was probably silly, he had never managed to get out of this small town, anyway.

He backed his truck out of the parking lot and headed home. He was terrified something like that might have happened. But he was also strangely glad it did. He felt more willing and open to letting his heart heal.

As he pulled into his drive, he parked and turned his truck off. He stepped down from the cabin and headed inside. For just a moment, he paused in the hall. His fingers drawn to a frame of his grandfather holding a small blond boy.

“I went for you Pabbie.” He said softly as he set the frame back on the table. “And I’ll make it a habit for you.”


	2. Holding On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The same day, from Anna’s view. This was originally part of the first chapter, but I wanted the first (and overall?) to be a little more Kristoff-centric.

She rung her hands out as she stared at the phone on the wall. Her lip caught between her teeth, and she reached for the receiver. Her delicate fingers dialed the number she knew by heart, and she held the receiver to her ear.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang, to no answer. The answering machine picked up on the other end, and Anna rested her head against the wall as she sighed.

“Hi, it’s me, again. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come out to the church with me this morning. I-I made Papa’s favorite coffee cake, like I always do. Anyway, I’d be happy to see you. Service starts at 10. I really hope you’ll come.” Anna said softly into the receiver.

She hung it back up on the wall and paused. Her fingers smoothed her skirt and she retucked her blouse. She glanced in the hall mirror and fixed a stray hair.

Before she headed out for the morning, Anna grabbed the decorative plate she had put the cake on. As she got in the car, she carefully placed it on the seat next to her.

Her drive a couple blocks down to the church was silent. She turned off the radio, and concentrated on the road.

As she pulled into the church parking lot, she rounded around and parked her car. Anna carefully took the plate with her and hurried inside.

* * *

“Have a good day, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper!” She called.

“You too, Anna!” Mrs. Cooper smiled as she waved.

Anna waved and started to clean up trays of refreshments. When she was sure the chapel was empty, she quietly walked in and started to tidy up each row of pews. She slid bibles back into their cubbies, and picked up and items people had dropped.

She looked over and noticed a man sitting alone in the last row, his eyes closed. Anna was sure she hadn’t seen him before.

As she worked through the pews row by row, she made her way closer to him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.” She said softly, hoping she didn’t startle the man.

He looked up at her as she rounded the pew.

“I-er- I just was in town.” He managed, he fidgeted with his charcoal grey beanie in his hands.

“Oh? Where are you coming in from?” she asked. Seeing a new person in the chapel was like a breath of fresh air in her life.

“Out of town.” He replied.

“Ah. You’re a man of many words, I see.” She smiled. She didn’t want to intrude, he clearly didn’t want to talk about it. Perhaps she was intruding by speaking to him at all.

He looked uncomfortable, like he was out of place, and Anna just wanted to sit with him and make him feel at home. She knew what it felt like to feel so strange, and she never wanted anyone to feel like that in her life.

“I was just going.” He muttered as he pointed to the door.

“Oh, sorry! Did you enjoy today’s service?” She asked.

“I, uh, actually missed it. Got into town late.” He grimaced as he looked at her.

“Oh no worries! Take one of these leaflets! People leave them all the time, and I’ve just been tidying up.” Anna smiled, pulling a leaflet from her stack.

He took it, and tucked it in his coat pocket. “I really should be going.” He pointed to the doors.

“But you just got here. Please let me get you a cup of coffee and a slice of coffee cake! It’ll just take me a second!” Anna needed to catch her breath. He reminded her so much of her sister, she had to be gentle to not smother him before she had the chance to know him.

She hurried out into the hall and grabbed a plate. She filled it with slices of cakes and cookies, and poured him a cup of coffee. She stepped away and turned around to grab sugar packets and a stirring stick for him.

Anna offered to take a seat with him outside in the late November air. It was a bit chilly, but refreshing. She suddenly realized the best place to sit would be the curb, and she worried she would dirty her skirt.

Without saying a word, he removed his jacket and laid it on the ground for her to sit on. She smiled at him and suddenly her positive and outgoing attitude was shrinking and she felt shy around him.

He sipped on his coffee and took small bites from the cake, complimenting it. Anna was bursting with pride, knowing he loved something that was so special to her. It felt like the whole world was just them sitting on the curb, like she had all the time in the world with him.

“I really should get going. Thank you… for everything.” He smiled as he stood up.

“Of course! I hope our paths cross again some day.” Anna grinned. She couldn’t help it.

He was a man of few words, but the words he spoke were deep and meaningful. Kristoff got up and headed to his car. Anna stood and watched him, smoothing her skirt.

She watched as he unlocked the truck and got in. He started the truck and she looked down at the jacket on the curb. “No!” she cried.

Anna hurried out into the parking lot, running with Kristoff’s jacket. Just before he reversed the truck, she knocked on his window.

“You forgot your jacket!” She cried, trying to catch her breath, “I didn’t want you to get cold out there, on your travel out of town.”

He laughed. “Thanks.”

“Thanks for stopping by, Kristoff. Hope to see you soon!” She waved.

He waved as he cranked his window up.

Anna started walking back to the chapel, and just before he pulled away, she stole one last glance at him. She looked down at her shoes and smiled, hoping he hadn’t noticed.

Gravel crunched as his truck pulled out of the lot. Anna felt her heart sink just a little.

“Darling?”

She spun around to see a young man waiting with a tray of leftover cake and a tote bag full of supplies.

“Hi.” Anna smiled at him.

“I noticed you disappeared during cleanup, so I finished it for you.” The man extended a hand to Anna.

She reluctantly took it. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She managed a smile.

“Your cake was good today.” He said softly. The man fixed his coat, and the scarf that hung around his neck.

“You always say that.” She replied blankly.

“Because it’s always good.” He laughed.

“I’m going to go put these things in the car.” Anna said as she took the cake and bag from him.

“Should I meet you back at your house? Then we could get some to eat at the diner?” The man asked.

“Sure!” Anna smiled.

She got into her car, and watched him get into his car. She had to remind herself that this was comfortable.

Anna pulled out of the church parking lot and headed down the street. He followed her out and onto the tiny street that led to her house.

When Anna got out of the car, and hurried up the steps of her house. She ran inside, the plate of leftover cake in her hand, and checked the voice machine. No new calls.

She let out a sigh, and placed the plate on the counter in the kitchen. The young man followed her inside.

“What’s going on?”

“I just wanted to see if my sister called.” Anna scoffed.

“And?”

“She didn’t. I don’t know why I’m surprised. She never does.” Anna shook her head.

He was silent.

“Come on, let’s go eat. This house is too cold, and I’ll just sit and stare at the answering machine if we don’t.” Anna said.

He nodded and swung the key to his car around his finger.

“Come on, Love, let’s go get something to eat.” He wrapped his arm around her waist, and Anna caught his hand, and held it in her own instead. She knew he thought this thing with her sister was ridiculous, but she wasn’t giving up hope.

Anna followed him to the car. He opened her door and she climbed inside. He sat in the driver’s seat and started the car. Anna was silent and wrung her hands in her lap while he drove.

When they arrived across town at the diner, he climbed out of the car. Anna followed him, her coat draped over her arm.

“Hans wait!” Anna called.

He spun around and looked at her.

“You never wait for me!” Anna cried as she hurried in her delicate pumps across the parking lot.

“I thought you were behind me.” He said softly, extending his hand out to her.

“That’s the problem! You just assume I’m behind you!” Anna cried, retracting her hand.

“Come on, Anna! You’re not doing this now are you?” Hans snapped.

She stared at him, her lips tight, her heart refusing to give in this time.

Hans gave her a cautionary look. People were around. He hated it when she did things that made a scene. 

Anna felt her blood boil. She swallowed her pride and bit her lip. “No, it’s fine, just forget I said anything.” Anna let out a sigh.

Hans nodded and extended a hand to Anna. She bit her lip and took it. They walked into the diner hand in hand. Hans’ lip curled into a satisfied smile.

Hans was comfortable. At the very least he was consistent. When everything else in her life seemed so inconsistent, he was there. He cared. Or it seemed like he did. She had to remind herself of that. Even when things didn’t seem like they could get worse, they did. And Hans had always been there to lean on, whether he was actually supportive or not.


	3. Basically Family

_Hi, it’s Helena. Uh- it’s about 10:15 Wednesday morning. I just wanted to call you and let you know I’m on my way to the emergency room right now. The hospital called me. Sven’s been taken in for a couple tests right now. Maybe I’ll catch you there. See you soon._

Kristoff felt his heart skip a beat as he replayed the message on his answering machine. Immediately he grabbed the receiver and began to dial Helena’s work number. He hung up. What was he doing? She just said she was on her way to the ER. The panic in her voice scared him. Helena was always bubbly and bright, but in the message her voice was cold and riddled with fright.

He grabbed the keys to his truck, he hadn’t even had the chance to kick his work boots off before he had played the message. His mind couldn’t shake the mental image of his best friend, the bravest person he knew, laying in a hospital bed, wires connected all over him.

Kristoff headed out, and hopped in his truck. He started the engine and it groaned. “Come on! Not today!” He grumbled.

The truck kicked into gear and he sped down the street on his way across town to the hospital.

Kristoff ran through the double sliding doors. He scanned the waiting room. A young woman stood up and clutched her gloves to her chest. “Kristoff! I’m so glad you’re here!”

She immediately buried her face into his chest and began sobbing. He rubbed her back and gently stroked her messy dark curls.

“Hey,” he said softly.

She looked up at him. He knew she had been trying to keep herself together until he got there. At this point she must have been waiting hours.

“Tell me what happened.” He said softly.

“I-I don’t know! I was at work, and I got a call from someone over at his job saying he had collapsed and that an ambulance was coming to take him to the emergency room. I rushed across town from work, and when I got here they were testing him for a couple things they thought he might have.” Helena’s voice was soft as she spoke just loud enough for Kristoff to hear.

“Can we see him?” Kristoff asked as he rubbed her shoulder.

“I asked that woman at reception and she said they would let me know when we could see him. Come sit down, you look exhausted!” Helena pulled his arm to a couple chairs in the waiting room.

Kristoff pulled off his beanie and ran his fingers through his hair. Helena sniffled beside him in her chair. He glanced around and got up. Helena’s gaze followed him. Kristoff grabbed a box of tissues from the reception desk and dropped them in Helena’s lap.

“What? Kristoff these are for everyone in the room!”

“Yeah, well. Now they’re all yours. I’ll fight off any sniveling jerks who try to take them from you.” Kristoff replied.

Helena smiled and pulled a tissue from the box in her lap.

A nurse stepped into the waiting room and Helena looked up. “Family of Ahlberg, Sven?”

Helena gasped and jumped up, tugging at Kristoff’s sweater.

“Family?” the nurse asked.

“Yes! I’m his sister.” Helena cried.

The nurse eyed Kristoff.

“He’s practically family.” Helena answered quickly.

The nurse waved them back and they followed her down the hall to a room. “Mr. Ahlberg has been moved to a room while the doctors diagnose him. They have an idea of what he has, but they’re not sure just yet, the tests are running. We moved him to a room so he can rest overnight.”

“They’ll be keeping him overnight?” Helena asked.

“Yes, Ma’am.” The nurse showed them in, “Here we are.”

Sven was still in the bed, his eyes glues to ceiling.

“Sven! How are you feeling?” Helena asked. She hurried across the room to him, kneeling beside him.

“I’m in a hospital bed with so many tubes and wires connected to me I look like something straight out of a science fiction novel.” Sven muttered.

“What happened?” Helena asked, crossing her arms.

“I just felt really weak and dizzy. I was at work and someone called an Ambulance, I guess I passed out.”

“Sven!” Helena gasped.

“Helena, don’t get your panties in a bundle, I’m fine!” Sven scoffed.

“You passed out at work! I wouldn’t call that fine!” Helena replied.

“He-Helena. You’re stressing him out. Take this and grab us a couple coffees from the cafeteria, will you?” Kristoff passed her a couple dollars. She rose to her feet to take them from Kristoff.

Helena sighed and stormed out of the room.

“Hey, man.” Sven said quietly.

Kristoff reached out and took his hand. Sven squeezed his hand. “You know she’s high strung.”

“Always has been.” Kristoff laughed.

Sven laughed and Kristoff could see his pain was restraining him from his usual deep, hearty laugh.

“She’s overreacting, I’m fine.” Sven shrugged weakly.

“She’s worried about you.” Kristoff said softly, “I’m worried about you.”

“So the doc will run a few tests, tell me I’m deficient in something and send me on my way with a bottle of something. It’s fine, Bjorgman.” Sven smiled weakly.

“I’m not so sure this time.” Kristoff shook his head as he took a seat in the room.

“Come on, Bjorgman!” Sven laughed nervously.

Kristoff grimaced and Sven’s smile faded, “Bjorgman?”

“I just am bracing myself for something more.” Kristoff said softly, “Your sister will be a mess if it is, and she’s going to need the strength.”

Sven’s face grew heavy and he swallowed hard. Kristoff held his head and sighed as he stared at the floor. Sven was silent.

Helena returned with a coffee for Kristoff. “Did I miss the doctor?” She asked.

“No.” Kristoff said softy, “Here, there’s only one chair.”

Helena thanked him and Kristoff leaned against the wall as he sipped his coffee.

“Mr. Ahlberg?” A nurse asked.

“Yes! Please come in!” Helena cried.

“The doctor is reviewing the results currently. They think they’ve found it, but they don’t have a positive answer just yet. We may need to keep you for observation of further symptoms.” The nurse said solemnly.

Sven nodded silently. The nurse turned out of the room and headed down the hall.

“Do you think it’s bad?” Helena asked.

“Let’s not worry just yet.” Kristoff said quietly.

Sven was silent, afraid anything he would say could upset his sister. Kristoff finished his coffee and walked across the room to toss the cup.

“I don’t know if we’ll know tonight.” Sven said softly, “Kristoff, you and Helena should go get a bite and go home. I’m sure I’ll be fine overnight.”

Kristoff grimaced and nodded, “Helena, let’s go.”

“No- wait! Sven! I’m not leaving!” Helena cried.

“I know you don’t want to leave him, but I think we can all agree we need to try to rest until we know tomorrow.” Kristoff crossed his arms. “Helena, Let’s go get a bite at Barney’s around the corner, and then I’ll drive you home.”

She knew Sven and Kristoff had already made up their minds. Helena reluctantly agreed.

* * *

As a plate was delivered to their table with a sandwich, Helena immediately dug in. Kristoff sat with his hands folded, his gaze unfocused.

“Oh, sorry, did you want some?” Helena asked, pushing the plate with the other half toward him.

“No. Not hungry.” Kristoff said quietly.

“I haven’t eaten all day. I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” Helena’s cheeks flushed.

Helena finished her sandwich, and Kristoff threw a couple bills on the table. He headed out and Helena hurried after him, grabbing his arm. They walked out to the lot together, and Kristoff helped her into his truck. He rounded to the driver’s side and pulled the door shut.

Kristoff started the ignition and radio started paying. They sat in silence, only the hum of the radio breaking between them.

“You don’t have to be Mr. Tough-Guy-Kristoff-Bjorgman about this. He’s your best friend.” Helena finally said. “I know you’re worried, and I-I am too. We can’t shut down over this, and we need to be there for Sven, whatever the results say.”

“I know.” Kristoff said coldly.

He reversed the truck and headed out of the lot. Helena stared at his grimaced face as he drove. She glanced down at her hands in her lap.

“You going to be okay here for the night?” Kristoff asked as he let her out at the house she and Sven shared.

“Yeah,” Helena said softly, “Good night, Kristoff.”

“Good night.” He said softly as she slammed the door to the truck. He waited for her to get in and flip the light on before he pulled out of the drive.

Kristoff sped down the street, returning to the hospital. He signed his name on the visitor’s sheet, and headed down the hall to Sven’s room.

The room was dim and Sven was staring at the ceiling as an old radio phased in and out with some top hits.

“Do you want me to turn this off?” Kristoff asked.

“No.” Sven replied.

“It isn’t bothering you that the static is coming in and out?”

“At this point I don’t really care.” Sven shrugged.

Kristoff moved his hand away from the radio after turning the volume down. He sat in the chair across the room. Sven seemed more relaxed knowing he was there.

Kristoff’s eyes stung from forcing himself to stay awake, but after noticing Sven’s eyes gently shut, he watched the monitor. It beeped in a slow rhythm with Sven’s heart rate.

When he couldn’t fight it anymore, Kristoff’s eyes grew heavy and he dozed off in the chair.

* * *

Anna grunted as she flattened a ball of cookie dough, and took her rolling pin to it. She spread flour over the top to keep the rolling pin from sticking, and bared her weight as she tried to roll the dough out.

“I thought the plan was to go back to my place, Love?” Hans asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“It was, but I’m kind of busy at the moment.” Anna grunted as she rolled the dough.

Hans paused at the counter, and Anna sighed. She wiped her forehead with the back of her forearm, spreading flour on her head. Hans chuckled and took his thumb and wiped her forehead.

“What are these for?” He asked. “Youth group tomorrow night?”

Anna smoothed the dough out and selected a cookie cutter. She began pressing it into the dough. “Some of them are.”

“And the rest?” Hans asked.

“They’re to take to the hospital tomorrow morning. For the nurses and families.” Anna replied.

She meticulously cut and placed cookies on a cookie sheet. Hans stood silently in the kitchen.

When she finished, Anna slid them into the oven. She let out a sigh and placed the dishes in the sink. Hans came closely behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Hans, I’m a bit busy.” Anna said quietly with a frown.

“I know.” He said softly in her ear, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

Anna pulled away, accidentally splashing both of them with water from the sink. “Sorry,” Anna said softly. “Hans I’m not in the mood.”

She leaned down and dabbed his sweater with a kitchen towel.

“I just thought we’d spend some time together.” Hans said quietly as he turned away from her.

“I don’t understand?” Anna looked at him as she removed her apron.

“You’re always so busy around town between the church, the hospital, and work.” Hans said crossly.

“I’m busy? You think I’m busy?” Anna cried throwing the dish towel on the counter. “Hans, I keep myself busy around town because of you! You’re always busy with work, so I find things to keep myself busy! Otherwise I’d probably drive myself insane from sitting in this house waiting for my sister to call! And she never will!”

A timer beeped and Anna slipped on an oven mitt and pulled the cookies from the oven. She placed them on the counter and looked at Hans. He crossed his arms and turned out of the kitchen.

“If you’re gonna pout like that you might as well go home!” Anna called after him.

She heard the jingle of his set of keys, and the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut.

Anna gasped, and clasped her hand over her mouth, her face softening. She leaned over the kitchen counter, trying to gain her balance.  _If only this house weren’t so cold and full of unwelcome memories._


	4. Miscalculation

Kristoff first felt an ache in his neck and then an ache in his spine. He woke to find his large frame awkwardly crunched into the chair in Sven’s hospital room.

His eyes snapped open and he looked over at Sven. Sven was sitting propped up in bed, and was eating Jello out of a cup with a plastic spoon.

“Morning Sunshine!” Sven grinned.

“Has the nurse come yet?” Kristoff asked.

“Well, she brought this tray for breakfast, but no result just yet.” Sven replied. He tossed a packet of saltine crackers at Kristoff and Kristoff flinched.

“Have you called Helena?” Kristoff asked.

“No.”

Kristoff sighed. Sven finished off his Jello cup.

Kristoff got up and stretched, his body aching from sleeping in such an awkward position. “I’ll be back.” He muttered.

Sven watched as he left the room. Kristoff pulled the keys to his truck out of his pocket. He headed out to his truck.

He was going through motions. Starting his truck, pulling out of the lot, driving to Sven and Helena’s house.

Helena was sitting on the front porch when he got to the house. She looked up almost as if she had expected him to come by. He pulled into the drive and Helena hurried over to the truck and got in.

“Morning.” Kristoff mumbled.

Helena nodded. “I brought you some toast if you want. Dry, like your humor, and the way you like it.”

Kristoff’s lips curved into a smile as he took a bite and gave Helena a playful shove.

He drove across town to the hospital, hoping he hadn’t missed any kind of results for Sven. He and Helena hurried down the hall to Sven’s room when they arrived at the hospital.

“Relax, nurse said he’d be here soon.” Sven said nonchalantly as Kristoff and Helena caught their breath.

“Sven,” Helena began, “We’re worried because this is the third time you’ve collapsed over the last two or three months. I don’t think you can blame it on nutrient deficiency any longer.”

“Lena, I just tell you what the doc tells me.” Sven shrugged.

“Sven, your sister is right, this is serious!” Kristoff added.

The nurse led a doctor into Sven’s room. Kristoff and Helena stood cautiously nearby.

“Mr. Ahlberg, we’ve run some tests from blood and some of the scans you completed yesterday. It says here this is the third time you’ve been in on fatigue and passing out.”

“That is correct.” Helena said softly.

“What we initially thought might have been lack of sleep or a nutrient deficiency has turned out to take quite a turn into something else.”

Helena clutched Kristoff’s arm and he wrapped an arm around her.

“Mr. Ahlberg, your symptoms and what we can find from the test results show you have Hodgkin’s lymphoma.”

Helena gasped and Kristoff rubbed her shoulder in comfort. She pulled from Kristoff’s grip and walked across the room to her brother’s bedside.

“Mr. Ahlberg, we can talk about ways to treat this, if you’d like.” The doctor broke the silence.

Kristoff felt a sharp pain in his chest, and his head was turning fuzzy. “I need some air.” He muttered as he wandered from the room.

He stayed close to the wall as he walked down the hall. His chest tightened and he didn’t want to imagine Sven in any pain. He paused and tried to compose himself. Nurses and doctors hurried by on rounds of duty. Families walked down the halls with balloons and bouquets.

He didn’t want to be that person. He didn’t want to be the one carrying flowers to Sven’s room in a façade he would get better. Surely the doctors would do everything they could to help him?

“Are you alright?” A voice broke his thoughts.

He looked down to see a young woman with a plate staring at him. She wasn’t dressed in scrubs or a white coat, but her eyes were calm and caring all the same. Her copper hair a metaphor for the undying ember of her spirit.

“Uh- yeah, just needed some air.” Kristoff muttered.

“Would you like a cookie? I only have one left.” She smiled.

He stared at her and she held the plate to him. Reluctantly he took the cookie from her. He broke it in half and handed her the other half.

“What-?” She looked at him.

“You only had one left. Enough for me and enough for you.” He said plainly.

“Do you want to take a walk? You look exhausted.” She offered.

“Sure. Why not?” He shrugged.

Anna held the plate under her arm as they walked to the lobby of the hospital.

“This is good, did you make these?” Kristoff asked. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

“Yeah. I make to bring here as a treat for the doctors and nurses. And sometimes the families visiting loved ones. A little treat can bring a little joy to someone’s day, even if it’s only for a few minutes.” Anna smiled up at him.

“You’re not wrong there.” He replied, looking at the rest of the cookie.

They walked out to a bench just outside the hospital. Kristoff paused and took a seat, and Anna smoothed her dress as she sat down.

“What brings you in here?” Anna asked.

Kristoff stared at the ground. He was still in disbelief himself. He hadn’t talked about this with anyone but Helena, and she was practically his sister.

“Uh- my best friend is in there. He collapsed as work, and was rushed to the ER yesterday.” Kristoff said softly.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Anna clasped her hands over her mouth.

“Yeah,” Kristoff laughed, “I thought it was pretty bad but some results came in today that said it was much worse than we thought. He’s in there with his sister right now. I couldn’t take it, and I needed some air. I can’t do this again. I can’t lose someone else.” Kristoff bit his lip.

Anna scooted closer to him and gently touched his forearm.

He looked over at her without saying a word. He didn’t know why he bottled everything up all the time. One day he was just going to lose it. But Anna being there felt right, and calm.

She sat with him as he tried to clear his thoughts. She didn’t say anything; she didn’t need to.

“I should really get back to Sven.” Kristoff said softly.

“Yeah you’re right, you should go.” Anna said softly. She stood up and smoothed the skirt of her dress.

Kristoff waved as he headed back into the hospital. Anna smiled and held a hand up to wave. 

* * *

Sunday morning Helena sat in the last pew following the morning sermon. Her head bowed, and she waited patiently for some sort of indication in herself that she should get up and leave.

“Helena Ahlberg? Is that you?” A woman asked.

“Oh! Good morning Mrs. Freight.” Helena offered a weak smile.

“I barely recognized you! It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you.” The woman smirked.

Helena rose to her feet to equal herself to the woman before her. “It hasn’t really been that long.”

“And your brother, what was his name? Steven?”

Helena cleared her throat, “Sven. His name is Sven.”

“That’s right!” The woman jeered.

Helena placed her hand on the edge of the pew for stability.

“Well, I’m glad to see something drew you back under this roof. We were all worried about you and your brother, you know.” The woman smirked at Helena.

“I- It really hasn’t been as long as you think.” Helena said softly.

“Helena!” A young woman’s voice called.

Helena and the older woman both snapped their heads to look where the voice was coming from.

A young woman, petite in frame and size, with her copper hair neatly plaited smiled at the pair. “We could really use some help with these refreshments, if you could?”

Helena looked at Mrs. Freight and gave her a sheepish smile. She hurried over to the table where the young woman was setting up trays of pastries.

“Sorry, Anna, what did you need help with?” Helena asked.

“Nothing.” Anna smiled.

“I thought you needed help?” Helena gave her a confused look.

Anna shoved a Tupperware container into Helena’s hands and pulled the lid off. She carefully picked up the cookies in the container and spread them on a plate on the refreshment bar. “I just said that because Mrs. Freight can be a bit… overbearing.”

“Oh.” Helena said softly.

“It’s fine, you’re helping me. She doesn’t need to know your business.” Anna smiled.

“Thank you, Anna.”

“Of course!” Anna smiled, “How’s Sven?”

“He’s at home resting. He really wanted to come-“ Helena replied quickly.

Anna paused and gently touched Helena’s shoulder, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not here to police who comes into the halls of the church. I’m just glad to see you and to hear your brother is doing alright.”

“Thank you, Anna.” Helena said softly.

Anna finished unloading the container and took it back from Helena. She put the container aside and straightened her skirt and blouse. Helena offered a smile, and Anna pulled her into a tight embrace. “Tell Sven I said hi. You guys are in my prayers.”

“I will. Thank you.” Helena held Anna, trying to keep tears from streaming down her cheeks.

Anna buzzed around the halls chatting with families after the sermon. She sent Helena on her way home with a plate filled with treats for her and Sven.

Anna walked into the nave, where the hall had grown quiet. A man sat alone, staring at a small picture.

As she approached, he slid the photo into his wallet and shut it. “I thought I’d missed you!” Anna smiled.

“Ah, nope.” The man replied.

“Glad to see you came back into town for this.” Anna smirked.

“What?” Kristoff asked, his cheeks flushing.

“You know, ‘cause you’re Kristoff from out of town.” Anna grinned.

The tips of his ears turned red as he remembered what she was talking about, “Right, that’s me.”

Anna took a seat next to him on the pew. “Why didn’t you just tell me you were from in town?”

Kristoff was silent.

Anna looked at him, trying to catch any emotion in his face.

He cleared his throat, “It was just easier than to explain I wasn’t a part of this congregation.”

Anna nodded. He looked uncomfortable. He was more closed than he was at the hospital, and something was weighing on his mind.

“I better get going.” Kristoff said as he looked at his watch.

“Of course! It was so nice to see you here again! Can I grab you a plate of refreshments?” Anna asked.

“Only if you brought your Pa’s coffee cake.” Kristoff gave her a weak smile.

Anna smiled knowingly and hurried to grab a plate. Kristoff pulled his coat on.

He paused for a moment when he saw her return. Her lip was caught between her teeth.

“I’m sorry, Kristoff, there was none left.”

“That’s alright, it’s no problem.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s only a short drive, I think I’ll manage.” He smiled down at her.

“Oh yeah? A short drive out of town?” Anna smirked.

“Yeah,” Kristoff laughed, “I’m just over on Sycamore.”

“Ah, okay.” Anna smiled, “Have a safe drive!”

“Yeah, I’ll catch you later.” He smiled as he waved.

* * *

Helena sat upside down on the sofa in Kristoff’s living room, as Sven dozed on the love seat. Kristoff leaned over the kitchen counter as he stared at the index card his mother had scribbled a recipe on.

“Kristoff do you need anything?” Helena called.

“No. I’ll figure this out.” Kristoff mumbled.

“Do you need me to call your Ma?” Helena teased.

“No! I can do this!” Kristoff snapped.

The doorbell rang and their attention turned to the door. Helena rolled over and got up to peek through the window.

“It’s Anna Arendelle.” Helena called.

“Wait, what?” Kristoff felt his heart jump to his throat.

Helena opened the door, “Hi Anna!”

“Oh! Hi!” Anna smiled, a small plate in her hands. “This is Kristoff’s house, right?”

“Yeah he’s coming.” Helena smiled.

Kristoff pushed past Helena, and shut the door behind him. “How did you-?”

“You said you lived on Sycamore. The red truck in the drive was a big giveaway too.” Anna smiled.

“What are you doing here?” Kristoff asked quietly.

“I felt bad you didn’t get any of my coffee cake this morning, so I brought you some, fresh.” Anna held the plate up to him.

He carefully took it. “You didn’t have to-“ He said quickly.

Anna held a finger to his lips, “I wanted to.”

There was a beat between them and Kristoff could hear the blood pounding in his ears.

“Thank you.” He said softly.

Being around Anna felt so warm and right when everything else felt so wrong. He leaned down to her, lips nearing hers.

Anna placed a hand on his chest and backed away. She cleared her throat.

Kristoff pulled back and gave her a confused look.

“Kristoff, I have a boyfriend.” Anna said softly.

He felt his heart wrench in his chest, and suddenly he saw her in a completely different way. Everything that was in focus suddenly blurred.

“I’m sorry if you misinterpreted things, you know, between us.” Anna said softly as she cast her eyes to the ground.

“No, it’s fine.” He replied. “Thanks for the cake.”

Anna nodded.

“Something’s in the oven.” Kristoff lied. He turned away from her.

“Maybe I’ll see you at church next week?” Anna offered.

He opened the door to the house and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Helena looked at him from the sofa and he stormed into the kitchen. “Forget this shit.”

“Kristoff!” Helena called as she jumped up from the sofa.

Anna stood on the doorstep for just a moment. She knew she didn’t want to complicate things by letting Kristoff think there was something there. She stared at the door he had shut in her face without another word.

Anna shook her head, she knew better than to be unfaithful to Hans.  _She loved Hans_. She had to remind herself of that as she walked back to her car.

After sitting and collecting her thoughts, she headed to Hans’ for Sunday dinner. 


	5. On the brink

“Living Rock Flower Shop, this is Helena, how can I help you?” Helena held the phone with her shoulder as she carefully crafted a bouquet. She meticulously placed flowers in an arrangement in a vase.

“An order for a dozen roses? Sure I can do that- oh five dozen roses? Yes, I can. Where should I have them delivered? Two separate addresses, yes. Let me grab an order sheet. Five dozen roses and the two addresses? Thank you. Is there an occasion or a note I should have prepared for them? An engagement! How exciting! Well, she sure is a lucky lady. And I just need a name for the order.”

Helena smiled as she filled out an order form. She readjusted the phone on her shoulder as she wrote.

“Hans Westergaard?” Helena felt her breath catch. Her fingers released the telephone cord and is bounced and snapped her in the arm. “Yes, can I have a number to call if there are any problems? Is that a home number or a place of work? Work, got it. Thank you. You have a good day sir.”

Helena hung the phone on the wall and took a deep breath.

“Big order?” A warm voice asked as she leaned over the counter. “It is the winter, lots of engagments and weddings this time of year!”

“Yeah Hans Westergaard’s assistant just called to order five dozen roses for an engagement.” Helena said softly.

A stout woman gently touched her arm as she laughed, “Those Westergaards are picky as all hell but I think their business alone would keep my doors open.”

“What do you mean?” Helena asked.

The woman swiped a graying curl behind her ear, where it had fallen from the messy bun holding her hair back.

“Those boys are always sticking their noses in the wrong places and sending big bouquets to their wives and girlfriends as an apology. It’s no surprise the youngest would put in such a large order for a proposal.” Bulda laughed.

Helena immediately thought of Anna. She was so plain and simple, she thought five dozen roses would surely be overwhelming. Anna seemed like the type of girl you would take for a walk in the park and propose to. Or perhaps a nice dinner with champagne.

“They’re not  _all_  like that, are they?” Helena asked.

“I can’t say for certain but one of the older ones was sending bouquets to his wife nearly every week last spring. He alone would’ve kept this place running.” Bulda laughed.

“Maybe he’s just a nice guy.” Helena suggested.

She wrapped a bouquet in ribbon and tied it.

“I doubt it.” Bulda laughed, “His office secretary sure was nervous on the phone every time she called to place an order.”

Helena leaned against the counter and nervously bit her nail. This was an engagement, surely Hans was just making a big deal out of it, right?

* * *

Kristoff shifted on the sofa beside Helena. Sven had fallen asleep as the TV blared in the dark room. Kristoff fidgeted nervously as they sat together.

“Helena what do you know about Anna Arendelle?” He asked.

“Shh! Kristoff I’m trying to watch this!” Helena snapped.

Kristoff’s eyes darted to the TV. He hadn’t really been paying attention to it anyway.

The show turned to a commercial break and Helena turned to Kristoff, “Okay, what?”

“What do you think of Anna Arendelle?” Kristoff repeated.

“I think she’s sweet. Genuinely kind hearted. She wasn’t popular in high school, but she was always nice to everyone. She has an older sister who left or something. She doesn’t talk about her. Wait, maybe you remember her sister? She was in you and Sven’s year!” Helena listed off, “Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious.” Kristoff muttered. “I keep running into her around town.”

Helena’s eyes narrowed as she tried to get a read on Kristoff. He shifted away from her, her intense stare making him uncomfortable.

“Shh! The Twilight Zone is back!” Helena shifted into the sofa, her eyes glued to the screen.

Kristoff couldn’t even focus on the episode. He tried to recall if he had even known Anna or her sister in high school.

As the program finished, Helena softened and turned toward him, “Why do you suddenly care about Anna Arendelle?”

“No reason.” Kristoff crossed his arms.

“You know she has a pretty serious boyfriend, right?” Helena looked at him.

“I know that now.” Kristoff replied sharply.

“What do you mean now? Kristoff you didn’t-“ Helena closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

“Whatever, what’s been done is done.” Kristoff replied.

“Oh goodness. Kristoff, she’s dating Hans Westergaard!” Helena cried.

“That asshole!? What does she see in him?” Kristoff scoffed.

“I don’t know. They started dating soon after her parents died in a horrible car accident. I think he’s secure to her. She doesn’t say much about him, though.” Helena shrugged.

Kristoff was silent. Helena bit her lip as she looked at him.

“He’s planning on proposing.” Helena said quietly.

“How do you know? I didn’t even know you two were friends.” Kristoff crossed his arms as he slouched into the sofa.

“We’re not, really. But Hans’ assistant called to order flowers for a proposal. Please don’t tell your mom I told you.” Helena said quietly

“Don’t be apologetic, Helena, I don’t care for her anyway.” Kristoff replied coldly. He got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen.

Helena gently woke Sven. Sven watched Kristoff get up, and gently sat up.

* * *

“Ready?” Kristoff asked.

“Yeah.” Sven said softly.

Sven fixed his coat and pulled on a pair of gloves. Kristoff turned out of Sven’s front doorway, and Sven followed him out.

“Where’s Helena tonight?” Kristoff asked.

“She went out with some guy named Erik to the roller rink. She had never mentioned him before but apparently we like Erik.” Sven rolled his eyes.

“Good for her.” Kristoff laughed.

It was brisk as Sven and Kristoff walked a few blocks down to the bar. Kristoff tucked his hands in his jacket pockets as they walked, the wind nipping at his cheeks.

Sven had been his best friend since they were kids, but Kristoff believed they had remained so because they could only stand each other. Sven didn’t say much to him, but he understood. Kristoff didn’t need to talk much, and Sven was okay with just being with him. He enjoyed Sven’s company, but only recently he began to question what he would do without Sven.

As they approached the bar, Kristoff pulled the door open. Sven stepped inside, and Kristoff followed. Sven staked out a couple stools for them. This had been their Friday nights for years.

“Stout for Bjorgman and rum and Coke for you, Sven?” The bartender asked.

“Stout’s fine for me.” Kristoff replied.

“Actually, can I just get a glass of water?” Sven asked.

The bartender nodded.

“So you don’t have a problem with this Erik guy, do you?” Kristoff teased.

“Shut up! You know I’m not thrilled about any guy Helena goes out with.” Sven snapped. “I’m her brother, it’s my job.”

Kristoff laughed, “Who was the last one?”

“Ugh. Gary.” Sven pretended to choke, “I thought she’d never lose him.”

Kristoff chuckled to himself.

“I seriously thought things were getting pretty serious! I was getting worried that jerk was going to be my brother-in-law!” Sven shook his head.

“Whatever happened between them?” Kristoff asked.

“Don’t really know. Helena just came home one day, her eyes were puffy like she’d been crying, and she just said ‘fuck Gary Peterson,’ and went to her room and slammed the door, and then I never heard about him again.” Sven shrugged. “What about you, Bjorgman? You had your eye on something?”

“What, me? No.” Kristoff swallowed hard, hoping in the dim bar light would hide the blush in his cheeks.

“I heard you asking Helena about Anna the other night.”

“She has a boyfriend. Or should I say fiancé. Helena took an order at my Ma’s for flowers for his proposal.”

Sven’s eyes fixed on something across the bar and Kristoff tried to follow his gaze. A man was sitting on the other end of the bar, his red hair neatly combed, his starched collar and sweater vest horribly out of place in the casual setting of the bar.

The bartender was filling a glass with scotch and slid it down to him.

“What the hell is Hans Westergaard doing here?” Sven said in a low voice.

“I have no idea, but I think some things are about to get really interesting.” Kristoff replied.

“Why?” Sven whispered.

“Look how out of place he is here. He clearly doesn’t come here often. Or if he does, he wears the stuffiest outfit I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Wouldn’t be out of character completely.” Sven replied.

“Why wouldn’t we have seen him here before?” Kristoff asked.

Sven watched him take a sip of his drink.

“Maybe he usually comes on another night?” Sven suggested.

“No there’s definitely something out of character going on.” Kristoff replied. “Either that or the Hans Westergaard we’ve heard about up until now is entirely out of character.”

Sven and Kristoff watched as the man downed a glass of scotch followed by another and then leaned on the bar.

Kristoff threw down cash for the bartender, and got up with Sven to leave.  He thought of Anna, Anna who brought cookies to the nurses at the hospital, Anna who baked a coffee cake every week for church, and then he thought of Hans, downing glasses of scotch without even a flinch.  It didn’t add up.

* * *

Sven kneeled down to fix his laces and Kristoff inhaled and stretched.

“Beautiful day.” Sven mused softly.

“Yeah.” Kristoff replied.

The mountain trail was clear this morning and the air was fresh and crisp. It had been quite some time since Kristoff and Sven had left town to come up here, but the weather looked to be pretty good and Kristoff needed to clear his head from the town.

“Ready?” He asked.

Sven nodded. Kristoff locked his truck, and he and Sven took off onto the trail.

Feeling the wind nip his ears and his cheeks, and the blood coursing through his body, he felt free. Free of worrying about small things that didn’t matter, but they seemed to when they were in town. Kristoff glanced over where Sven was usually by his side, and saw no one. Sven was dragging just behind him.

At the top of the mountain, he came to a halt and held his arms on the back of his neck as he tried to catch his breath. It had been awhile, and he had missed it.

Several minutes later, Sven came jogging up to the top. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Kristoff took a drink from his water bottle, and approached Sven. He gently placed his hand on Sven’s back, “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Sven heaved.

Sven took a long drink from his own water bottle. They pair stood in silence as they looked over their town from the mountaintop. Kristoff walked over and took a seat on a rock. Sven came over to join him.

They sat in silence, Kristoff deep in thought.

“Hey, Bjorgman.” Sven said softly.

Kristoff turned to look at him.

“Engaged ain’t married, you know.”

“I mean, it pretty much is,” Kristoff replied.

“Things can still change between the proposal and the wedding.” Sven added, looking over the town.

“I’m not worried about her.” Kristoff shook his head.

“I know.” Sven smiled as he gently gave Kristoff a pat on his shoulder. Sven stood up and rounded the rock. “I just wanted you to keep it in mind.”

Kristoff gave him a confused look. Sven offered a soft smile, “Ready to head back?”

Kristoff’s mouth hung open. He shook his head, “Uh- yeah.”


	6. Heads and Tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a character death that occurs prior to the beginning of the fic as a plot device in this chapter.

Rain poured on the Saturday Kristoff felt at his absolute worst. As he drove across town, Helena and Sven knocked shoulders beside him. It was a silent car ride. The kind where there was so much to say, but also nothing to say.

The silence between them was only broken by the wipers on the truck furiously trying to keep the windshield clear. The truck grumbled as it toured across town, and Kristoff could only sigh at the groan of his own truck.

Kristoff pulled into the lot of the church and parked. Sven and Helena hopped out of the truck, and Helena popped open a large umbrella for them to walk to the church. Kristoff sat at the wheel, and pulled his wallet from his pocket. He slid the photo with tattered edges from his wallet. A small blond boy being held by a stout stoic man looked back at him. He held the photo and bit his lip, trying to hold himself steady. He didn’t get out of the truck. He couldn’t.

A knocking on his window startled him. Sven was looking in his window, holding his suit coat above his head to shield him from the rain.

Kristoff reluctantly pulled himself from the truck and locked it. Sven held his coat over both of them as they walked into the chapel.

Bulda greeted the boys as they walked in. She was a version of herself Kristoff had never seen before. Usually his mother was well put together and organized, and today she seemed scatter brained and distracted.

She pulled him down to her and kissed his cheek and mumbled softly that she had wished he had combed his hair for the occasion.

Kristoff took a seat beside Sven and Helena, and was shortly joined by several of his siblings and Bulda and his father, Cliff.

Hearing person after person speak about his grandfather hurt his heart. It had only been a couple weeks and he already missed him dearly. Bulda was quiet, only occasionally dabbing the corners of her eyes.

It had been emotional for all of them, and by mid morning, as the church held a reception for the service, Kristoff was exhausted.

He stood near his mother and father as guests offered their condolences to the family. Kristoff tried to distract himself from he broken record of people telling him they were sorry. His first thought was that this was a place Anna loved, and she would be kind, although not overwhelmingly excited, to see him.

After nearly half an hour, he couldn’t do it anymore. He motioned to Bulda he was headed out, and she reached up to give him a hug. She kissed his cheeks, and asked him to stop by the house for family dinner. He nodded, leaned down to kiss his ma on the cheek, and headed out. Sven and Helena followed him.

He dropped Sven and Helena off and headed home to a house that was empty and quiet.

* * *

_“Hey, It’s me, again. It’s Monday morning, and I just wanted you to know I do miss you. And there’s so much I would want to tell you if you came back to town. Things are going places with Hans. He bought five dozen roses and had them sent to my house and my work to propose. I don’t know what to say. I don’t have anyone to even ask what I should say. Hans doesn’t even have someone to ask for my hand. I love you, and I miss you. Come home, Elsa. I’m not even mad anymore. I just need my sister.”_

* * *

_“Hey Helena, I’ll be home late tonight. I’ve got an appointment over at the hospital this afternoon after work. If you need something, call Kristoff. He gets off at 5. Just an appointment to get treated, everything is fine. I’ll see you when I get home. This is Sven, by the way.”_

* * *

His hands rubbed over his face as he realized the employee who had taken the shipment of parts had mixed up the bins of 3mm gauge and 5mm gauge bolts. It would take him all afternoon to sort this mess out, specifically because it had to be done by hand and he’d have to double check each one.

He kneeled on the floor and began sorting into two empty bins.

Time had slipped by, and luckily the shop wasn’t very busy today. It would be in the coming days, the sky was gray and business always surged after severe weather.

He ducked to place the bin back on the shelf.

“Excuse me?”

His head jerked as he was startled and he hit the back of his head on the shelf.

“Oh! Ah!” He cried.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-“

His brow furrowed and he rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it on the shelf. “Can I help you?” He asked.

A young woman looked at him with brilliant blue eyes. Her copper hair was neatly pulled back in a ponytail. She fixed her thick over coat and he could see the collar of her work uniform peeking out of her coat.

“I’m looking for a screw to fix my cabinet.” She said quickly. 

“What kind of screw?” Kristoff asked, his eyes narrowing.

“You see, I’m not really sure. It’s-“ She thought for just a moment. 

“Where is it missing from? The hinge? Is it in the kitchen, or-?” Kristoff could feel himself growing impatient with her. 

“Yes. That.” The young woman replied.

He looked at her skeptically as he led her down the aisle. “What size is it?” He asked.

“I- uh, I’m not sure exactly.” She replied quietly.

“I’m sorry, then how exactly do you know what you lost?” He looked at her and crossed his arms.

“I-“ Anna began.

“You’re not here because you need a screw. You’re not here because you need to fix anything.”

“You- you’re right, about the screw. But I am here to fix things, with you.  I felt awful about the way we left things.” Anna said softly.

“How did you know to find me here?”

“I called the flower shop this morning and Helena answered. I just asked her if she knew where you worked, that’s all. It’s not her fault.” Anna said quickly.

Kristoff glanced down at her left ring finger as she twisted her hands nervously. It was bare.

“What is there to fix?” He said softly.

“What do you mean? I feel awful that I wasn’t forward about my boyfriend.” Anna replied.

“Did you consider maybe there was a reason you didn’t say anything about him?” Kristoff asked as he walked back to the front of the store. “I mean do you even really know him?”

“I-I do! He’s not a stranger, Kristoff!” Anna snapped as she followed him to the counter. “We’ve been together for a number of years now!”

“Yeah? What’s his best friend’s name?” Kristoff asked, smartly crossing his arms over his chest.

Anna looked taken aback. Her mouth hung open, “Er- John.”

“And have you ever met this John?”

“No, he lives upstate.” Anna replied quickly.

“Right.” Kristoff smirked.

Anna was quiet.

Kristoff stood behind the counter, Anna standing on the other side.

“Kristoff, Hans proposed to me last night.” Anna said softly.

Kristoff arched an eyebrow at her, “And that rich asshole couldn’t shell out for a ring?”

Anna frowned.

“Sorry.” Kristoff muttered.

“For your information, he did get me a ring. A very expensive one. Which led me to thinking that instead of being overjoyed to be with the love of my life, I started frantically looking for a way to say no.” Anna crossed her arms over her chest. 

“You said no?”He arched his brow. 

“I didn’t say anything. I told him I needed time to think. I was so caught off guard with five dozen roses-five dozen- that I didn’t know what to say.” Anna replied softly.

“Saying nothing is as good as saying no to him.” Kristoff scoffed.

“I needed time to think.” Anna replied sternly.

“You needed time to find an escape route.” Kristoff replied sharply.

Anna gasped.

“Tell me I’m wrong, Anna.” Kristoff threw his hands up. “You came all the way down here to make amends, and for what? So you can go marry Hans and carry out your own fairytale?”

Anna glared at him.

“I need to go.” Anna turned on her heel and walked out of the hardware store.

“Anna! It’s miserable out there!” Kristoff called after her.

Anna took a step out to the street and hurried back inside. She was damp and shivering. “Can I use your telephone?” She asked quietly.

“I can give you a ride home, if that’s what you’re looking for.” He offered quietly. 

“That would be kind of you,”Anna replied softly. 

“I get off at 5, if can you wait 20 minutes.”

“Only because it’s pouring.”

“Right.”

“And only because Hans won’t be finished at the office until 6.”

“Right.”

Anna sat patiently on a bench at the front of the store while Kristoff leaned over the counter. She pulled something from her handbag and looked it over carefully. Kristoff watched her.

He glanced down at his watch.  _15 minutes to g_ o. He glanced at Anna, the way her ponytail curled at the end as it draped over her shoulder. She was acutely unaware of how soft and romantic she looked, even when she was in her work uniform. He shook his head.

Anna glanced at the clock on the wall and down the empty aisles of the hardware store. She stole a glance back at Kristoff.

_10 minutes._

Kristoff took a walk around the store, checking each aisle. He returned to the counter and checked the register.  _5 minutes._

“Ready to go?” He asked.

“Oh! Er- yeah. Yeah, I’m ready.” Anna smiled.

“You sure?” He arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Anna’s cheeks flushed.

“You can borrow my umbrella if you’d like. My truck’s down the street from here.” Kristoff held his umbrella out to her. 

“Won’t you get drenched, then?” Anna asked as she gently took it from him.

“I’ll be fine.” He smiled.

Anna took the umbrella and opened it, hurrying down the sidewalk. Kristoff led her to his truck and helped her into the passenger seat.

Anna pulled her coat closely around her body for warmth. Kristoff started the ignition and it groaned. He pulled off the curb, “Where to?”

“Sorry?”

“Your address?”

“Oh, right. I’m on Elm. The small blue house.” Anna replied.

He nodded and started to drive. Anna was silent as she wrung her hands in her lap. She stared at her bare ring finger. Should she have known what she really wanted?

Kristoff navigated the streets, the rain dumping down in buckets and the wipers furiously trying to keep up.

He slowed as he turned onto Elm, and paused in front of a small blue house.

Anna’s eyes were glassy as she stared out the windshield.

Kristoff cleared his throat.

She started and looked at him.

“This is the place right?”

“Oh! Yes, sorry.”

Kristoff glanced over at her.

“Kristoff,” she began softly, “Have you ever felt like you’ve believed in something your whole life, and let it guide your decisions your whole life, and then one day it doesn’t seem to take you where you want to go? It’s as if you’re waiting for a sign to tell you to do something and it just never shows.”

He opened his mouth to reply. She quickly cut in.

“For example, you think you know something, and everything Mama and Papa told you when you were little adds up to that thing and it makes sense your whole life that you should follow what they say even after they pass until one day it doesn’t add up. You can’t make heads or tails of it, and you feel like you’ve been spun around and around and around and you’ve followed a path that in theory should have led you to good things, but here you are on your knees praying no one else has to go through all you’ve been through at 23.”

“I know what you mean.” Kristoff said softly.

“You- you do?” Anna looked at him.

He nodded.

“I’m so sorry for giving you an earful, you’ve been so kind to give me a ride home in the rain, and I’m barking your ear off about how I should be thrilled to walk down the aisle in a white dress, but instead I can’t even bring myself to pick up a wedding catalog at the newsstand.”

“It’s fine. We’ll call it even.” He offered a soft smile.

“What do you mean, even?”She looked at him with a furrowed brow. 

“For the coffee cake you brought over a couple weeks back.” Kristoff replied. 

She held out her hand to him, and he shook it.

“Deal.” She smiled.

He held her hand for just a second too long, and she let him. She bit her lip as she caught his warm brown eyes taking in the softness of her touch and manner.

Kristoff gently released her hand from his firm shake, and she tried to hide a smile as she opened the door and slid down from his truck. She shut the door and hurried to her front door, digging through her handbag for her keys.

He paused for just a moment to make sure she got in safely, and he caught her lips twisting into a smile as she stole a glance back at him.

She had chosen him to tell for a reason. She had hunted down where to find him so they could talk. She found safety and comfort in talking with him, and he couldn’t be more perplexed by her. 


	7. Secrets

_But here you are on your knees, praying no one has to go through all you’ve been through at 23._

 Her words spun around in Kristoff’s head as he cut open small plastic bags of screws and emptied them into their proper containers. He looked around him, only empty bags and the box the shipment had come in now. He carefully slipped his pocket knife back into the pocket of his apron, and picked up the box to run out to the dumpster.

 Kristoff returned, dusted his hands off, and leaned on the counter.

 The door opened and the bell chimed and he immediately straightened up, but it wasn’t her.

 “Let me know if I can help you find something!” He offered.

 The customer nodded and walked into the store.

 He thought about the seriousness in her eyes as she talked to him in his truck, the firm grip in her handshake when she meant business, the soft touch of her painful rejection, and her knack for baking that left him craving sweets. Anna Arendelle was the kind of person you never wanted to stop talking to. Only now could he see that so many hadn't seen what he had seen in her.

 

* * *

 

 Anna stared at the lines in the wood flooring, keeping her eyes from meeting Hans as they sat on the pristine sofa in Hans’ living room. How did you look at the person you were supposed to marry with so much uncertainty?

 “You’ve been so busy I feel like I haven’t even gotten to see you this week.” Hans said softly.

 “Work’s been a lot.” Anna responded without looking at him.

 “Anna, Love, I’ve told you that you don’t need to work that silly waitressing job! We don’t need the money.” Hans reached out and took her hand.

 "I like working. It keeps me busy.” Anna replied.

 Hans gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Anna felt chills down her spin as he glanced down at her bare left ring finger.

 “Only a family could tie you down, right Love?” Hans said half joking.

 Anna retracted her hand, “I think it’s soon to be discussing that.”

 “What?”

 “Children?”

 “It would only be a natural progression, Anna. Marriage, family, you get the point. And while you’re still young, of course.” Hans leaned back into the sofa as he leaned away from Anna.

 “Why is this such a big deal to you?” She asked.

 “Why is this a big deal? I asked you to marry me and you stammered and said I don’t know!” Hans retorted, “Anna it’s been a week, and you haven’t given me an answer!”

 “It’s a lot to think about!” Anna felt her figure shrink as Hans sat up straighter.

 “It should be easy!” Hans snapped, “You either want to marry me or you don’t! It should be something simple you can handle!”

 “So now I can only handle it if it’s simple?” Anna retorted.

 “That’s not what I said, Anna, stop it.” Hans replied through grit teeth.

 “It’s what you meant!” Anna added.

 She glared at him, feeling the tips of her ears burn with anger. Hans' brow softened.

“Anna-“

“No!” Anna cried. She hadn't realized she had clenched her fists until she looked down and uncurled her fingers. 

 “Anna, please.” Hans said quietly.

 “You know what? I don’t want to be your wife. Is that the answer you wanted to hear?” Anna felt tears slipping down her cheeks.

 Hans gasped, “Anna, please! That’s ridiculous!”

 “I thought about it.” Anna said softy, “And that’s what I want.”

 Hans gently touched her arm and Anna pulled away. She stood up and walked away from the sofa. 

 "Can’t we talk about this?” Hans called after her.

 Anna paused, looking back at him.

 “You’re right!” Anna cried, “Let’s talk!”

 “Anna, can you at least just tell me what you’re thinking?”

 “I think we want different things in life, that’s all. Besides I don’t think I’d be a good housewife, anyway.” Anna said softly as she wrung out her hands.

There was a beat between them.  

“Anna,” Hans said softly. It reminded her of the first time he had whispered her name. It brought her back to the summer fair, the bright lights, the smell of sugar, Hans holding her hand, and he leaned over and whispered her name and told her how much he loved her. 

 She felt tears she had held back slipping down her cheeks. Before he could reach her she tried to wipe them away.

 “Anna.”

 Anna walked across the room and grabbed her handbag from the kitchen. She walked around the kitchen, picking up items that she had left around the house.

 “Anna,” Hans said softly as he leaned against the doorframe.

 “Hans, I don’t think I love you anymore.” Anna’s voice cracked as she managed the words.

 Hans’ softened gaze hardened as his brow knit and his lips curved into a frown.

 “I think I have to go. I’m sorry.” Anna said softly.

 Hans’ mouth gaped and he watched her as she walked around the room and collected small belongings she had left at his house over time. Anna searched a small cabinet she had never opened before. She immediately saw bottles of scotch lined up on the small shelf and she turned to look at Hans. “What is this?” She asked.

“What?” Hans asked.

“This!” Anna pointed at all the scotch in the cabinet. “I thought you said you had gotten clean and you weren’t drinking anymore.” 

“What? So now I can’t have a drink every now and then?”

“Dammit Hans, I’m not mad about the alcohol! I’m mad that you lie over and over and over again!”

“I don’t lie!”

“You do! You lied about this! I saw Sven Ahlberg giving you weird looks at church on Sunday. I knew something was up because I’ve never seen you two speak in my life!” Anna cried.

“You don’t have the cleanest record either!” Hans snapped, “You think I don’t know about you batting your eyelashes at the guy who works down at the hardware store?”

“I don’t- Dammit Hans! I went down there once because you left me standing out in the cold waiting for you, and then Brooke came out of the shop to tell me you had just called to say you were going to be late to pick me up. I didn’t have anyone else to call!”

Hans scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Really, he was the _only_ person you had left to call?”

 “You know what? It doesn’t matter. I can’t do this anymore.” Anna pushed past Hans and headed to the door.

“Anna, you don’t mean that.”

 “I do.” Anna said pointedly, looking Hans straight in the eyes for the first time that night. “Goodbye, Hans.”

She picked up her handbag and walked out the front door, letting it slam behind her. She walked to the street and grabbed her car keys. She sat in the car and shut the door, and cried, feeling her heart shatter, and the distinct feeling of freedom.

She rested her head on the steering wheel, “How did I let this happen?” she whispered just loud enough for herself to hear.

* * *

 

“Another round?” Kristoff asked.

“I don’t think I can. I’ve got a headache from staring at the screen for hours. You’re a good match for Combat though.” Sven laughed.

Kristoff powered the system down and turned the TV off. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“That’s alright, I’m good right now.”

“How are things going?” Kristoff asked softly.

“The radiation is going well.” Sven replied, “The side effect is the worst part of it all.”

Kristoff nodded as he got up to get a drink from the kitchen. “How’s Helena holding up?”

“She’s actually taking it really well. I think Erik has kept her a little bit occupied so she hasn’t had a lot of idle time to worry about me.” Sven laughed as he got up to help Kristoff tidy the house. 

“Erik is still around? Good for her.” Kristoff teased.

“Yeah.” Sven grinned sheepishly.

Kristoff arched an eyebrow.

 “I hardly see my sister anymore.”

 “She’s doing better than the rest of us.” Kristoff laughed.

 Sven laughed as he slouched into the sofa. “You seen Anna Arendelle around town lately?”

 Kristoff smiled and shook his head. “She came in the shop the other day.”

 “Did she?” Sven’s brows raised. He sat up and looked at Kristoff across the room.

 “She wanted to make amends.” Kristoff said softly, “Then I took her home because Hans had to work late.”

 Sven chuckled to himself.

 “So I gave her a ride to her place. That’s all.” Kristoff added. He shrugged as he returned to the living room.

 Sven nodded.

 “What?”

 “I’m not saying anything. I just think it’s nice you offered to help her out. You wouldn’t do that for just anyone.” Sven smiled.

 “Yes. I would.”

 “No you wouldn’t.”

 “I would.”

 “Sure.”

 “Shut up.” Kristoff muttered.

* * *

 

Anna opened the door to a dark, empty house. She flipped the lights on and dragged herself down the hall. She didn’t care how much she hated her sister at this point. She was all she had left.

Anna stared at the receiver on the wall and thought about dialing. The answering machine would be comforting, at least.

She tossed her handbag onto the sofa and walked down the hall to her bedroom. Anna shrugged her overcoat off and hung it in her closet. She slipped out of her work uniform and into pajamas.

Her fingers carefully pulled out her high ponytail, and brushed her hair out. She carefully plaited two braids and looked at herself in her vanity mirror. She had mascara running down her cheeks.

Anna washed her tearstained face. She knew she had to make the call. She didn’t care what hour it was.

She hurried down the hall, and picked up the receiver. Anna held it to her ear as she dialed the number she knew by heart.

“I’m sorry, the number you have dialed has been disconnected.” A voice rang through the phone.

Anna felt a pinch in her throat. She slammed the receiver into the wall, and slumped down to the floor.

* * *

 

Winter air nipped cheeks in the evening, leaving most indoors to enjoy the warmth of a home and time with family.

A car pulled into town, and up to the motel drive. The car stopped, ignition turned off. A young woman got out of the car. She grabbed a suitcase from the trunk and headed to the door.

“Miss, come in out of the cold, you must be freezing!” A woman greeted her at the front of the motel.

“Oh I’m fine! It doesn’t really bother me.” She laughed nervously. “I’m interested in a room for the night?”

 “Certainly, right away.”

 The young woman smiled as the attendant handed her a key. “Thank you.”


End file.
